Caminos Diferentes
by gaiaspink
Summary: Ichigo a perdido su oportunidad para decirle a rukia sus sentimientos dejandola marcharse a SS, ella es obligada a casarse con el nieto de Yamamoto ¿que ara ichigo? cuando vaya a por ella despues de 2 años y recuperar sus poderes?.soy mala en esto leanlo
1. Chapter 1

Hola n.n bueno aquí de nuevo yo jejeje, esta historia se me ocurrió a si sin más ni más, estos días cuando andaba en mi estado de apatía y en camino a la calle de la amargura jejeje mientras escuchaba la canción de **Doushite Kimi Wo Suki Ni Natte Shimattandarou (por que me enamore de ti)de ….** y en eso que en mi mente empiezan a aparecer escenas de un ichiruki de acuerdo a esta canción y pues me dije a mi misma, mi misma hagámoslo y aquí lo tienen ^^. Espero que les guste dejen sus comentarios vale?

ACLARACIONES

Es mi obligación, por disposiciones de la pagina y también legales informales que los personajes de esta historia **NO** me pertenecen, son de la exclusividad de **TITE KUBO SAMA ** (aun que ya quisiera que sean míos ^^), solo la historia es de mi autoría.

Sin más aquí el primer capitulo

**Capitulo 1 **

_**Caminos Separados**_

Se podía escuchar el sonido de la marcha nupcial y en la entrada del templo, hacia su ingreso una joven muchacha vestida de un kimono blanco pulcro, un obi color dorado que sujetado a su cintura con un moño caía sus puntas arrastrando por el piso, su cabello color azabache se encontraba recogido con un par de pinzas con dos flores de color rosa pálido, su pálida y delgada cara estaba apenas puesto con maquillaje suave, sus labios pintados con un tono rosa al igual que el adorno de su cabello, y para darle un toque más delicado tenia brillo trasparente, su rostro se mostraba tranquilo y apacible una diminuta sonrisa se apreciaba en sus perfectos labios, sonrisa que era fingida pues debía mostrarse feliz por ese matrimonio, parado en el pilar del templo se contemplaba a un hombre de cabellera castaño oscuro y algunos claros, de ojos verdes de intensa mirada, sus labios delgados y finos que tenían una sonrisa cálida al ver a su futura esposa, estaba vestido de una kosode, hakama negros y haori blanco, cuando la mujer llego a su frente, este le tendió la mano y la ayudo a subir la pequeña escalerilla para así tenerla a su lado y tener su mano derecha sujeta.

Estamos aquí todos hoy para ver la unión de estas dos almas, que por mutuo acuerdo han decidido unir sus vidas ante los ojos de nuestros dioses – dijo un hombre anciano vestido de gris vahído, que miraba a las dos personas que estaban en su frente, aquella pobre niña estaba siendo obligada a ser casada, solo por que recién los de su clan notaban su existencia y todavía decía el que habían aceptado por su voluntad – hoy ante los ojos de las familias de los novios, sus amigos y demás testigos uno, en matrimonio a estas dos almas, uniendo su existencia hasta que la muerte los separe – dijo mientras decía las palabras ataba las manos unidas de los jóvenes con una cadena brillante de oro muy fina y con un poderoso hado lo sellaba, las cuales al final se desvaneció perdiéndose en la piel de ambos

Lego de la corta ceremonia todos se encaminaron a donde se realizaría la recepción del matrimonio. Todos los presentes se acercaron a felicitar a la recién unida pareja y desearles sus mejores deseos de felicidad y armonía en su nueva familia

Rukia chan, felicidades que seas muy feliz – dijo Matsumoto abrazándola - felicidades Tahewa san – saludo al esposo la teniente peli naranja

Muchas gracias Matsumoto san – respondió el hombre de de unos veintiocho o treinta años

Gracias Rangiku san – respondió la joven novia

Kuchiki felicidades – fue el seco saludo del joven capitán de la escuadra diez

Hay taicho sea más agradable, felicita con cara ´´te deseo dolor de aquí en adelante´´ - le reprocho su teniente – hasta parece que no quería este matrimonio –

Matsumoto cierra la boca ahora – le gruño el peliblanco

Rukia, muchas felicidades niña – le dijo su capitán

Muchas gracias Ukitake taicho – le respondió y en sus grandes ojos violetas se escapo una diminuta lagrima mostrando con eso a su taicho la desolación que albergaba su ser

Me han dicho que dejaras tus deberes de shinigami, por ordenes del capitán comandante Yamamoto –

Así es capitán, me retirare de las filas del escudaron, supongo que Sode no Shirayuki tendrá que descansar por mucho tiempo –

Eso es una lástima de verdad, pero estando recién casada tendrás que estar feliz y no dejar que nada te agobie por el momento – intentaba infundir fuerza a su tan apreciada subordinada y como no quererla, no solo por el cariño y cuidado que él le tenía sino también debía de cuidarla por instrucciones del ex shinigami sustituto y sobre todo por petición de Kaien su más apreciado amigo

Si supongo - sonrió ahora la ex shinigami, los abrazos y mejores deseos volvieron a llegar hasta ella y su ahora esposo, todos los cuatro clanes de nobles estaban en esa fiesta, la miraban a ella como apestada pero igual disimulaban y le daban una sonrisa fingida, la cual ella correspondió aun que para ellos que no la conocían creían que esa sonrisa era real, solo la luna que brillaba en lo alto sabia el dolor de su mundo interno.

Todos los invitados salieron al jardín de la mansión kuchiki que albergaba el evento en sí, los jardines estaban decorados con mesas de manteles blancos de las telas más finas y caras, en el centro se apreciaba una mesa larga donde estaban sentados en el centro los esposos, al lado derecho del marido estaba sentado el capitán comandante Yamamoto, seguido de la pareja que habían participado como testigos del enlace por parte de Tahewa, que era el líder del clan DoraiTochi (el segundo clan más importante) y algunos más del clan de Yamamoto. Mientras al lado de Rukia se sentaba su hermano Byakuya, al lado de este Renji que era el invitado especial de Rukia, junto a este se sentaba Kisuke Urahara y su esposa Yoruichi Shijoin que eran los testigos de ese matrimonio. Luego de estar sentada por horas en el mismo sitio decidió ir a dar un paseo por el jardín y tratar de poner una cara más feliz

A Kurosaki kun le dolerá esto - hablo la delgada voz de Orihime por su espalda – creo que debimos haberle dicho de tu boda –

Tranquila Inoue – le respondió calmada la shinigami – al final el siempre se molesta por todo en un principio y luego termina aceptándolo -

Eso pasa en cuestiones normales y sin mucho interés para él – le respondió – pero estoy seguro que le dolerá no enterarse que la mujer a quien ama, se casa y no poder impedirlo –

El nunca impediría este matrimonio y eso porque él no me ama – miro a su amiga a los ojos y pudo apreciar unas cuantas lagrimillas escapándosele - Orihime, para Ichigo yo solo fui un accidente en su vida, la persona que en mas peligros lo puso y no puede amarme, además Ichigo ve en mi a la amiga con quien pelear –

Eso no es así – le respondió - para Kurosaki kun tu no solo eres su amiga o un montón de problemas pasados, tu lograste en un segundo que el recupere su alegría y fuerzas de pelear, cuando fuimos atacados la primera vez atacados por los arrancar e Ichigo no pudo cuidarnos –

Eso fue solo suerte – y vio como su amiga negaba con la cabeza

Eres a la única mujer que permitió invadir su espacio, la mujer que entro en su corazón dándole paz al dolor que lo atormentaba – le hablo

Además – dijo la voz de Ishida desde detrás – eres quien calmo su lluvia interna, me lo dijo el -

E hizo que sonriera feliz después de seis años – corroboro Tatsuki

Bueno, ustedes lo pueden ver así, pero él lo toma de otra perspectiva – hablo calmadamente e indiferente, pero en su interior deseaba desesperadamente creer en las palabras dichas por los amigos del mundo humano a quienes tuvo la suerte y desgracia de conocer, su deseo de creerlo era tal que incluso era humillante aceptarlo ante ella misma ese hecho – además ya es tarde para hacer cualquier cosa –

Eso supongo – dijo sado

Les pido de favor que no le digan nada a Ichigo de esto, conociéndolo seguro arma un escándalo por no ser invitado – dijo sonriendo falsamente, aunque los demás se lo creyeron y aceptaron no decir nada al ex shinigami

Pero…... algún día Ichigo llegara aquí a pedir explicaciones Kuchiki san – dijo el Quincy sabiamente – después de todo arriesgo todo por recuperarte para él – aclaro mientras se acomodaba los lentes – Kurosaki es muy mezquino cuando se trata de ceder algo que él considera de su pertenencia –

Es, solo, un niñato caprichoso y para cuando venga él ya estará viejo y se habrá casado al igual que yo –

Lo dudamos – Orihime

Lo dudamos - sado

Lo dudamos – Tatsuki

Lo dudamos – Ishida, respondieron al unisonó ante el comentario de la morena

Bueno vayamos a la fiesta, no quiero perderme de compartir algo así con mi amigos, además ya no los podre ver mas – le dijo animadamente

Eso sí, ya no regresaremos a la sociedad de almas nunca más – murmuro el Quincy

Volvieron al lugar donde se llevaba la celebración, vieron a Urahara y Yoruichi bailar muy pegaditos, y a otros mas, mientras que Hitzugaya intentaba hacer que Rangiku deje de beber pues esta ya no sabía ni que se llamaba, por otro lado Ukitake y Byakuya conversaban y en su semblante ambos capitanes se mostraba tranquilos trataban cosas de sumo cuidado para no ser oídos, la fiesta seguía su curso, bebidas, música y demás se repartía disfrutando de la nueva alianza de las familias más importantes del seretei.

Empero… todos los invitados estaban ajenos a los verdaderos sentimientos de los ahora esposos, pues cada uno había encontrado un amor diferente en otros tiempo, él no había podido luchar contra el poder y el peso que representaba su familia y apellido, mientras ella se había limitado a ver hacer su vida al ser que había amado sin darse cuenta desde hace mucho, pero eso era como dicen Otra historia… que no debía ya ser contada, pues su historia de ´´amor`` comenzaba aquí y ahora, junto al hombre con quien había aceptado casarse e intentar ser feliz o vivir una vida más o menos decente.

El tiempo sabio por su existencia todo lo pondría en su lugar cuando llegue la hora y así un corazón lastimado seria curado.

=============================/=================================

**Porque calle cuando debía de gritar y grite cuando debí de callar**

(Yo ^^)

==============/==============

Buenito hasta aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, se que está muy cortito pero me salió así y ni modo jejeje.

DEJEN REVIEW

**Arigato gosaimazu **por leer ^^

Atte. gaiaspink


	2. Chapter 2

Holas, a todas aquí me vengo con el capítulo de esta historia, estoy tan feliz de que haya sido aceptado tan bien y muchas gracias por sus reviews a :

**Any-chan15  
><strong>

GRACIAS por leerlo jeje y sobre de rukia con hijo de otro NUNCA haría semejante aberración, eso sería clasificado como un crimen Jajaja.

Espero que haya llenado tus espesativas con el capi y me dejes tu comentario en este capi ^^

**Candy-chan  
><strong>

Holas candy, me alegra que el principio te haya gustado y sobre de no detener la boda, pues estoy de acuerdo que Ichi sería el único que se enfrentaría con todos por ella, pero…. Si lo hacía pues ya no había historia jajajaja.

Espero este capi te guste así que déjame tu comentario okis ^^.

**Kurosaki Anne**

Etto….. Que te digo? Jejeje pues la verdad y siendo completamente sincera no sé nada de ingles así k me toco traducirlo. Pero debo de decirte que me sorprendió y me hizo feliz tu review.

Bueno y si tienes razón con eso de que la mayoría temen algo así, yo aun me como las uñas de desesperación al no ver a Rukia junto con Ichigo, esperemos que a Tite cubo no se le haya ocurrido algo como esto y los separe. La verdad me da terror que pase algo así ya que ellos tan bien juntos

Espero que te haya gustado el capi y déjame tu comentario para saber que te pareció vale?

**Rukia-chan 93**

Holitas ^^

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, (grito de alegría) T.T GRACIAS por decirme que estaba de calidad y que tenía una buena redacción T.T no sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me hace eso.

Trankila con eso de k lo juzgaste mal y es que de verdad no te reprocho nada, soy malísima, que digo malísima soy lo que le sigue a eso, haciendo los resúmenes (aun tengo que aprender eso) pero de verdad no se me da hacer resúmenes pero lo hare lo mejor que pueda en mis otras historias (si escribo más claro)pero tomare en cuenta tus correcciones

Y muchas gracias de nuevo por leerlo, espero que este y los demás capis sean de tu agrado

EHHH, es el segundo fic al cual me llega una cantidad decente de reviews en el primer capítulo y eso me pone contenta, de verdad chicas gracias por sus comentarios los apreció de verdad.

Bueno ya no les doy lata y las dejo tranquilitas, síganme los buenos.

**ACLARACIONES**

Los personajes de Bleach **no** me pertenece son de la exclusividad de **TITE KUBO SAM**A solo la historia es de mi, esto lo comunico por ser una regla de la pagina y no tener luego líos.

**Capitulo anterior.**

Empero… todos los invitados estaban ajenos a los verdaderos sentimientos de los ahora esposos, pues cada uno había encontrado un amor diferente en otros tiempo, él no había podido luchar contra el poder y el peso que representaba su familia y apellido, mientras ella se había limitado a ver hacer su vida al ser que había amado sin darse cuenta desde hace mucho, pero eso era como dicen Otra historia… que no debía ya ser contada, pues su historia de ´´amor`` comenzaba aquí y ahora, junto al hombre con quien había aceptado casarse e intentar ser feliz o vivir una vida más o menos decente.

El tiempo sabio por su existencia todo lo pondría en su lugar cuando llegue la hora y así un corazón lastimado seria curado.

Capitulo 2

**Volverte a Ver**

¿Por qué de ella?, Si, el por qué, era siempre la pregunta que se hacía

Porque, era perfecta, seguida con las usuales palabras de ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de lo que sentía?

Porque estaba convencido de que nunca se iría, ¿Por qué nunca se lo dije?

Por miedo, vergüenza y por puro orgullo, ¿Por que deje que se fuera?

Por idiota. Y por último, ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarla?

Porque aun la amo y lo haré siempre

Y por mas que se pregunte cada día, a cada segundo nunca encontraba una respuesta, y si se respondía solo encontraba una palabra para todas aquellas preguntas ¿por qué?, por IDIOTA; pero ahora todo sería diferente, pues hoy al fin después dos años y algo más de haber estado sin verla, sin escucharla, sin sentirla, hoy por fin lo aria.

Ichigo Kurosaki, ya tenía diecisiete años y después de haber perdido sus poderes espirituales en lo que fue su última batalla contra Sousuke Aizen, se la había pasado los días añorando sus recuerdos y a la mujer que en ellos aparecía, una chica de cabellera corta azabache, ojos grandes de un violeta intenso y cuerpo menudo pero hermoso, hoy era el día, que por fin la volvería a ver pues después de haber terminado sus entrenamientos con el grupo de grimyou al fin había recuperado sus poderes como shinigami y no le importaba nada más, si Urahara era su enemigo y si su padre le escondía más cosas de las que ya había descubierto, nada absolutamente nada de eso le interesaba su mente ahora estaba concentrada en llegar al seretei y encontrara la mujer que había logrado hacer que en su mundo interno parara de llover y que con su partida también había logrado que la lluvia se convirtiera en diluvio eterno; llego por fin al final del Senkai, donde la luz que mostraba en su final indicaba que era la puerta; la euforia y los nervios le ganaron en cuanto puso un pie en aquel mundo espiritual, quería correr directamente a la mansión Kuchiki o a la oficina del capitán de treceavo escuadrón Hoshiro Ukitake, para pedirle o suplicarle o de plano exigirle para que le de la información del paradero de Rukia, de SU Rukia, pero no podía, Urahara su supuesto enemigo le había abierto la puerta al SS y le había pedido que en cuanto llegue fuera a ver a Kukaku y entregarle una carta de este y saber el paradero de Yoruichi, y pasos apresurados se dirigió a la casa de la mujer quien al parecer había perdido su imaginación para reconstruir con nuevas formas su casa ya que esta a pesar de estar en un lado del Rukongai, tenia aun la misma forma que conoció, una casa pequeña con dos brazos sosteniendo un carta y la alta chimenea, llamo a gritos a la mujer y fue recibido por sus dos raros empleados, los cuales en primera instancia lo atacaron, luego lo reconocieron y le saludaron y con un poco de precaución le hicieron pasar y otra vez ingreso a la casa escalera abajo donde encontraría a la persona que buscaba

Señora …. Tiene visitas – informo uno de los empleados

¿Quién es? –

Es Kurosaki Ichigo, pide verla con urgencia –

Ichigo – dijo con un tono de voz que denotaba nostalgia – que pase

De acuerdo – abrió la puerta y cedió paso al muchacho que ingreso un tanto dubitativo pues no sabía bien como tratar a esa mujer con carácter de perro rabioso

Kurosaki san que alegría verte de nuevo – le saludo la mujer

Ehh…. Si hola, Kukaku - como has estado – dijo un tanto intimidado, estaba sentada como la primera vez que la vio con las piernas abiertas y tapada solo por un taparrabo largo, - tengo un mensaje de Urahara para ti me dijo que debía venir antes de ocuparme de mis asuntos – le dijo mientras pasaba la carta mandada por el nombrado

¿Urahara?, vaya esto es nuevo, suele mandar a Yoruichi con cualquier encargo – le comentó mientras habría la carta y comenzaba a leerla – espera no te muevas – le amenazo en cuanto se percato que el ´´cartero´´ hacia ademanes para retirarse y el chico al escuchar su voz amenazante no le quedo otra que obedecerla pues no era nada sensato hacerla enfadar

Vaya, vaya…. esto sí que es interesante – hablo para ella misma mientras que con sus ojos de lechuza inspeccionaba ávidamente a Ichigo - ¿sabes lo que me dice en la carta? –

No, de aquí a un tiempo no sé nada de Urahara, y tampoco sé si creer en lo que me dijo antes –

Mmmmm….. vaya por lo visto tiene razón, te han llenado la cabeza de basura esos tipos – hablo la mujer rudamente – Urahara me cuenta lo que has hecho en los dos años que no tenias tus poderes, me cuenta como y quienes te ayudaron a recuperarlos y también me dice del porque has venido –

Fejh¡, por lo visto Urahara con otros es muy comunicativo – respondió el peli naranja sarcásticamente

Sigues siendo un crio- le recrimino – aun que te has puesto más guapo – comento, cosa que hizo que nuestro joven amigo se sonrojara levemente – ahora te lo puedo decir pues antes eras mas niño y tenias a Kuchiki –

¿tenia? – dijo, pues no paso por alto el hecho que ella hablo en pasado – la tendré de nuevo – aseguro, no como amenaza, sino, más bien como un hecho

De eso te debo de hablar, me lo pide Urahara – le dijo lo que pedía el rubio tendero del mundo humano – pero debo de decirte primero que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde se encuentra Yoruichi o que es lo que esté haciendo, desde nuestro último encuentro no he sabido nada mas de ella – le informo de la segunda petición de Urahara

Al parecer a desaparecido desde hace mucho tiempo y Urahara se encuentra preocupado ya –

Es normal después de todo ella es su mujer –

¿su mujer, acaso se casaron y yo no me entere? – pregunto indignado de que no se le informara esa situación y le lleno de más rabia al ver a la mujer que tenía en frente riéndose de él burlonamente

Hay Kurosaki tu no pillas ni una – dijo divertida al ver la ingenuidad del chico – aun que Urahara me cuenta que no estuviste perdiendo tiempo solo –

Cállate, maldito idiota como se atreve a contarte eso, son cosas mías – refunfuño el oji miel

Cálmate, lo que me pide Urahara es que te cuente que fue de la vida de Kuchiki, después que tu perdiste tus poderes –

Habla – demando urgido, pues en cuanto había escuchado su apellido todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta

Sus ordenes fueron que en cuanto tu perdieras tus poderes ella debía regresar a su división y así lo hizo, pero al llegar se encontró con la sorpresa de que debía de casarse con e… -

¿CASARSE? – grito el joven shinigami

Si ca-sar-se – le deletreo la frase – ella no lo acepto y tubo diferencias con su hermano, todos se enteraron que pelearon muy fuerte, luego logro postergar lo mas que pudo su matrimonio y el capitán de la treceava escuadra la ayudo, designándola de nuevo al mundo humano, nadie sabe lo que paso allá, pero un día regreso y puso su misión en manos de otro, y ahí le dijeron que sería la teniente de su escuadrón, cargo al que ella rechazo y le dijo a su hermano que se casaría en cuanto el lo dispusiera y así se hizo, los ancianos del clan Kuchiki vieron su oportunidad de ser a un más ricos y poderosos, al ofrecer a Rukia en matrimonio con el nieto del capitán comandante Yamamoto y ella está casada con ese hombre y dejo sus deberes como shinigami –

No sabía que responder, pues su mente se había vuelto lerda y recién empezaba a entender lo que le había dicho, y con cada momento que la compresión llegaba a su mente, la desesperación y desolación se apoderaban de él. Ella, su musa inspiradora, su único motivo para no rendirse, ella por quien había hecho todo lo posible por volver a tener sus poderes y así tenerla cerca de nuevo, ella su mundo, su vida, estaba ahora casada con otro, con un desconocido al que odiaba con cada una de sus células y el diluvio empezó a caer con más fuerza en su mundo, donde Zangetsu no hallaba como cubrirse y sin más salió como bólido de esa casa, tenía que cerciorarse de que eso era verdad, tenía que escuchar la confirmación de otra persona más cercana a ella y si es posible comprobar con sus ojos que ella ya pertenecía a otro. Llego a una de las puertas del seretei en donde estaba el shinigami grandote con el que peleo una vez por ir a rescatarla a ella, fue grande sus sorpresa al ver que ese shinigami le sonreía y hacia una reverencia hacia su persona y sin ni siquiera preguntar nada le abría paso dentro del seretei, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y por fin llego donde quería, ingreso a los terrenos del treceavo escuadrón y cada shinigami que lo veía le hacía reverencia, cosa de lo que ni se percato, pues en su mente solo rondaba saber la verdad y pedía, mejor dicho suplicaba que le digieran que era una macabra broma y que ella aun estaba en ese escuadrón y esperando por él, que ella aun podía ser de él, aporreo la puerta de la oficina del capitán Ukitake y una muy enfadad Kiyonne lo atendió

¿Qué manera de tocar es esa? – grito mientras le abría la puerta sin ver quien era – te castigare por esto muy duramente ya verás atrevido, te man…. – se quedo muda al ver quien era – Etto… lo siento mucho Kurosaki sama – le dijo haciendo una gran reverencia

¿Quién es Kiyonne? – se escucho la voz del capitán que se acercaba para ver a quien casi tumba su puerta – ahh… pero si es Kurosaki Ichigo, se bien venido querido muchacho, pasa, pasa…. –

Gracias, Ukitake taicho – dijo el joven peli pincho ingresando detrás del hombre a la oficina

Kiyonne, déjanos solos por favor y les prohíbo a ti y a Senntaro que espíen o escuchen algo – dijo el capitán de pelo blanco muy seriamente y por su tono de voz la advertencia era muy seria

Claro capitán, permiso Kurosaki sama – dijo respetuosamente y salió del lugar

¿Dónde está Rukia? – inquirió el peli naranja en cuanto sintió que no había ninguna presión espiritual cerca

Por lo visto Kurosaki san sigues siendo muy orgulloso y no dejas que nadie se entere de lo que sientes aunque eso salga a la vista –

Te pregunte por Rukia, Ukitake, responde, no quiero perder mi tiempo – demando exasperado el peli pincho

Kuchiki san…..rukia dejo el escuadrón cuando se caso – le respondió serenamente el hombre mayor – se caso hace un año y mas – siguió el hombre al ver que el joven no le respondía nada - ha sido su elección –

La obligaron – aseguro Ichigo

Se puede decir que hasta cierto punto, pero al final ella decidió eso, dándome como razón que era por el honor y el orgullo de su clan y que así Byakuya estaría orgullosa de ella

¿es feliz? –

Supongo que sí -

¿Dónde la puedo encontrar?, necesito que ella me lo confirme –

Vive en su mansión junto a su esposo –

No menciones a ese maldito – dijo mordaz y amenazante

Ya veo, al final resulta que Byakuya tenía razón con respecto a tus sentimientos –

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

Pues veras Ichigo, mientras tú te recuperabas después de pelear con Aizen, Byakuya vino a verme y me dijo que se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que sentías por su hermana, y aun que no le hacía gracia mucho eso, aceptaría su relación si es que Rukia te aceptaba, y luego vino después que perdieses tus podres y rukia regresara aquí, estaba hecho una fiera, que quería matarte con sus propias manos, pero no podía, así que me pidió que ordenara a Rukia volver a tu mundo y así alargar su matrimonio, pero Rukia regreso dispuesta a casarse y así lo hizo, por eso Byakuya siente un especial desprecio asía ti por no defenderla correctamente -

¿Byakuya no la obligo a casarse? – dijo sorprendido Ichigo

No fue el, sino los más viejos de su clan, pero al parecer Byakuya esperaba que tu le digieras a Rukia lo que sentías por ella y como en ese momento tú eras el héroe no se te negaría el quedarte con ella en tu mundo, y librarla de esos nefastos compromisos, pero eso no paso y el plan de Byakuya se fue por los suelos, intento de nuevo enviándola a tu mundo y según me dijo él, Rukia vio o escucho algo que le hizo tomar decisiones y así es que termino casada, por eso es que el capitán Kuchiki no te tiene en mucha estima –

¿Dónde la puedo encontrar?, dímelo por favor – murmuro tristemente Ichigo

Pues en este momento debe estar en el coliseo, ya que hoy se eligiera al nuevo capitán del escuadrón que se hará cargo de la seguridad exclusiva de Rukia pues ella fue atacada recientemente por unos desconocidos –

En donde queda eso –

Está en el lado sureste del seretei –

Ukitake taicho, por favor lleve hasta ahí y haga algo para que la vuelva a ver –

Te llevare pero no creo que sea necesario que yo intervenga para que la veas ya que a mí también se me prohíbe acércame demasiado a ella, pero contigo será diferente tu aquí eres la persona con más influencia y poder -

¿yo?, ¿y eso por qué? –

Pues porque tú eres el héroe que derroto a Aizen, que junto con su grupo de amigos, en el cual por cierto está incluida Rukia y la admiran por ello, destruyo la rebelión de Aizen y también porque eres del clan Kurosaki –

¿el clan Kurosaki? – pregunto confundido

Tu sabes que hay cuatro grandes clanes, de los cuales el clan Kuchiki es el más importante, pero entes había otro clan que era igual si no es que mas importante y rico que el Kuchiki que era los Ku….

Kurosaki – termino la frase el peli pincho

Exacto, tu abuelo tenía que ocupar el puesto de Yamamoto, pues también era un fundador de la academia para segadores, pero no le agrado que la cámara de los 46 tomara el mando y decidió alejarse y murió, tu padre se convirtió en líder de la familia y fue uno de los más hábiles y fuertes capitanes que había, pero un día que hubo complicaciones en el mundo humano fue a ayudar y ahí conoció a tu madre y se quedo allá dejándolo todo, por eso el clan Kurosaki murió o quedo desaparecido por mucho tiempo, hasta que tu apareciste aquí y empezaron las dudas si serias el hijo del capitán Isshin Kurosaki, nadie lo creyó posible, lo que nos confirmaron en la pelea contra Aizen y el clan empezó a restaurarse de apoco, y tu eres el heredero de la cabeza del clan –

Esa mierda no me importa, solo quiero a Rukia – dijo desenfadadamente el chico

Ya veo mejor nos vamos Kurosaki san – salieron y se fueron rápido con el shumpo

Ukitake taicho, ¿y por que el escuadrón dos no se hace cargo del cuidado de rukia? –

Al ser la familia del capitán comandante deben tener a una persona capaz y fuerte y la capitana del segundo escudaron no puede hacerse cargo de ello ya que tiene más responsabilidades y no puede poner a cualquiera al cuidado de la familia real –

Ya veo – respondió bajo - ¿Cuándo se caso? –

Ya es un año y medio, fue una fiesta grande y muchos disfrutaron de la fiesta, a excepción de Rukia –

¿y eso por qué?

Bueno ella me dijo, que le hubiera gustado que tu le acompañes en un día tan importante –

Si yo hubiese estado, no se casaba al menos no con ese sujeto – hablo resentido

Tahewa san es muy amable y por lo que se ve quiere mucho a Rukia chan –

Es imposible no querer a Rukia, ella es como la droga, tan adictiva como mortífera –

Bueno es aquí – le indico cuando llegaron a un gran coliseo donde se podía escuchar gran alboroto

Ukitake ¿Cómo puedo hacer para participar en la competencia? – inquirió

¿Acaso quieres entrar para participar? – y no hubo necesidad de palabras pues la sonrisa que mostraba el peli naranjo indicaba que participaría para quedarse con el puesto de protector de Rukia – bueno solo debes de entrar por la puerta de aquí lo que te llevara directamente a la plataforma de lucha y si eres el ganador eres su protector –

Gracias Ukitake nunca olvidare esto –

No pasa nada – hubo un momento de silencio y fue Ukitake quien volvió a hablar – pude ver que nadie te informo que Rukia se caso –

Me entere por Kukaku Shiba, por eso fui a confirmarlo con usted –

Ya veo, por lo visto tus amigos no te lo dijeron – y en cuando hubo la palabra amigos sus ojos demandaron respuestas claras – tus amigos, tanto como el capitán Urahara y la capitana Shijoin han estado presentes en la celebración del matrimonio –

Ya veo, ellos también me han traicionado – hablo con voz resentida y sin más ingreso a la arena de duelo con un casco que ocultaba su cara

Con sus poderes recuperados no fue difícil encontrar el reiatsu de Rukia y la vio sentada en el palco central, sus ojos eran distantes y supo que no estaba prestando atención a lo que sucedía y por el leve estirón que tenía sus labios, sabía que estaba molesta por tener que ser cuidada pues herían su orgullo como shinigami y como la mujer fuerte que era, sonrió por lo patético que era su existencia, conocía a la perfección los gestos de su cara y sabia porque o en qué situación provocaban cada uno de ellos y ya se podía imaginar lo que rondaba por la mente de la shinigami sin que ella lo exprese con palabras, pero a pesar de saber todo de ella, no la tenía con el y no sería nunca suya. Peleo con hombres a quienes no se digno en ver sus rostros o siquiera preguntar el nombre, solo los derrotaba sin miramientos y pudo apreciar que no habían reconocido su reiatsu aun ya que era diferente al anterior, este era mucho más denso aun, vio que Renji también había ganado y ahora era una pelea de uno contra uno; sin mas preámbulos el pelirrojo transformo su zampakuto atacando directamente a Ichigo, ataques que este esquivaba con facilidad y en un parpadeo se acerco a Renji apuntando su espada a la punta de su cuello y usando en shumpo se alejo del filo de Zangetsu y se paro en su frente dejando caer su katana y se vio un hilo rojo de sangre descender por su cuello

Sabía que un día regresarías – le hablo el tatuado – aunque llegas con mucho de retraso idiota –

Lo sé, pero aun hay algo que puedo hacer – respondió, en el tiempo que habían estado alejados, Ichigo había cambiado su voz pues como el metabolismo humano cambia conforme la edad, ahora Ichigo poseía una voz más gruesa y profunda, su cuerpo se había amoldado a la perfección a los ejercicios y sus músculos se habían endurecido haciendo que su imagen que tenía antes sea mejorada sobre manera y sea mas acentuada cada parte de sus músculos

Bueno he perdido – dijo el fuku taicho de la sexta escuadra

El vencedor de esta prueba ha sido el joven enmascarado – dijo el teniente del capitán comandante

Muéstrate quien eres – ordeno Yamamoto en medio de vítores y aplausos por parte de los espectadores y cuando el chico se quito la máscara, el coliseo completo cayó en un silencio abrumador – Kurosaki Ichigo – dijo serio y los ojos de Rukia y de él se cruzaron perdiéndose en un mundo alterno a su realidad y como antes, como siempre, solo con una mirada basto para comunicarse todo pues entre ellos las palabras iban de sobra

Comandante Yamamoto Genryusai, cuánto tiempo sin vernos – hablo Ichigo clamo

Más de dos años - respondió el anciano comandante

Cierto, pero decidí hacerles una visita larga – dijo sonriendo

Has sido ganador de esta contienda y debes de saber ya que es para el cuidado exclusivo de Kuchiki Rukia – hablo con voz de mando

Bueno acabo de enterarme – respondió sin importancia – pero es bueno saberlo –

Ella esa CASADA – dijo el viejo aclarando la posición de Rukia – con mi nieto y por eso se les debe de cuidar

Si me entere de la boda, disculpe si no asistí pero después de lo de Aizen no podía regresar mas a este lugar, hasta ahora claro –

Lo sabemos – dijo cortante el comandante supremo de las trece divisiones – de ahora se hará cargo de Rukia Kuchiki y será quien la cuide a cada segundo –

Estoy de acuerdo – miro divertido al mayor y sonrió – también debo informarle que eh venid a tomar posesión de todo en cuanto a pertenecido al clan Kurosaki –

Ya veo, pero su padre aun vive –

Cierto, y dudo que esa vieja cabra muera algún día – hablo desenfadadamente – pero él y mis hermanas vendrán aquí por mi ya que me quedare a vivir aquí –

De acuerdo se dispondrá todo enseguida – no hubo ceremonia ni nada, todos los presentes salieron en silencio y el primero en acercármele fue Tahewa el esposo de Rukia

Kurosaki Ichigo – le dijo sonriéndole – no puede haber otra persona más correcta para cuidar de Rukia –

Gracias me sorprende que me diga eso, siendo el nieto de Yamamoto jii debo sentirme alagado, usted debe ser un gran shinigami y debe de ser capaz de cuidar de Rukia muy bien –

Pues no soy ni lejos tan bueno como usted, pero no puedo cuidar de Rukia porque siempre estoy en constante misión y Rukia se queda mucho tiempo sola y desprotegida –

Ya veo, pero ella es una gran shinigami – le dijo

Ella no puede usar su espada mas, al convertirse en mi esposa… digamos que le cortaron las alas y no le dejan volar – al decir eso se pudo apreciar la tristeza que le envergaba al joven esposo

Ichigo – la voz un tanto gruesa de Rukia hizo desviar su atención del marido y se fijo en ella.

Ella está realmente hermosa, se dijo el joven Kurosaki en sus adentros, Rukia vestía un esquicito quimono de color rojo, bordado con flores de Sakura los cuales estaban a su vez bordado por los comienzos con hilos dorados, haciendo juego a este detalle estaba su obi de color dorado que ajustaba su estrecha cintura, su cabello estaba recogido con una pinza grande de color negro y dorado haciendo que sus cabellos más cortos cayeran graciosamente por su rostro y cuello, dándole un toque rebelde en su cara, no había rastro alguno de maquillaje y en sus labios solo había un brillos transparente haciendo que se vean mas carnosos y jugosos, luego de escrutarla por largo tiempo volvió a mirar sus ojos violetas y quiso morir pues habían perdido su brillo y ahora estaba inundado de dolor y soledad

Bueno los dejo, dentro de unas horas tengo que partir a otra misión – dijo el esposo y los dejo solos queriéndoles dar un poco de privacidad – cuídate mucho – le dijo a Rukia acercándosele y dándole un beso en la frente – y usted cuídela como su fuera su propia vida –

Así lo haré – le aseguro Ichigo

Cuídate tu también Tahewa – le pidió Rukia y su voz sonó preocupada – te estaré esperando – y así solo se quedaron los dos jóvenes – creo que no es un lugar bueno para hablar – dijo mirando al chico

Si, algún lugar preferido – dijo

Creo que si – y sin más empezó a caminar con pasos cortos por la ropa que llevaba

Estas hermosas – le dijo cuando paso por su lado y luego hicieron el recorrido en completo silencio por parte de ambos, cada uno perdido en sus sentimientos y pensamientos -

¿Por qué me enamore de ti?

Aun no lo sé, pero un buen día me di cuenta que te amaba, y ese día fue cuando te perdí, era una costumbre tenerte entre mis manos, Tan normal como respirar, Tan rutinario como comer. Pero ahora ya no te tengo a mi lado y saber que nunca podrás ser mía, es el error a pagar por no haber mostrado mi amor a ti antes

¿Por qué te deje partir?

Debí haberte sujetado fuertemente para que nadie te aleje de mí, Debí haber peleado con todo por retenerte, ¿Pero pelear con quien?, ¿Conmigo mismo?, Pues fui yo quien te dejo marchar abrí las manos para que la mariposa que sujete en el cuenco de mis manos, partiera Y yo solo la vi volar, cuando por fin se alejo, ya era tarde para retenerla Ya había volado alto y otras manos sujetaron tus alas Y tú te quedaste en esas manos, que te mostraron más cuidado Esas manos que curaron tus dolores del pasado Las manos que curaron tus alas rotas

Pero….. me conformare con ser el sol que te calienta. El escudo contra las espadas y las balas, no importa si te veo a la distancia, no importa si solo recojo las migajas que el otro deja no importa nada, pues así yo soy feliz, tu felicidad será la mía, ahora y siempre. No me importa si no me caso contigo Para saber que siempre serás mía, pues volverás conmigo.

Y ante tal pensamiento sonrió de su decisión, el se quedaría con ella a cuidarla como su sombra hasta que ambos mueran y sean libres de regresar al mundo donde se conocieron y fueron felices, pues después de todo él había nacido para ella y ella para él, porque ni la muerte los separará, almas enamoradas por ser inexplicablemente iguales.

=========================/=========================

**Porque calle cuando debí gritar y grite cuando debí callar**

**/====================/**

Kyaaaa, bueno que les pareció? Corto no?, uff, espero que bien y no me den de tomatazos por lo que hice jejeje.

Debo de agradecer a:

**ARIGATO GOSAIMAZU** por leer^^

Atte.

gaiaspink 


	3. ¿y ahora que?

Hola, por fin otro capi de esta historia, espero les llene sus expectativas.

Este capítulo está dedicado a tres cosas muy importantes

Por su cumple de Ichigo Kurosaki. Omedeto Ichi kun, aun que sea tarde, pero bien dicen, ´´mas vale tarde que nunca`` jeje

Por el aniversario de mi ciudad natal LA PAZ – Bolivia

Porque Oka sama ya llego y eso es bueno, en especial para mi salud corporal, al fin podre comer decentemente y se acabo el rameen diario kyaaaa^^ eso es muy bueno, empezaba a detestar ya los fideos, no me cabe en la cabeza como es que Naruto vive por el rameen

MUCHAS GRACIAS A:

Kurosaki Anne  
>jeje tranquila, no es necesario que te disculpes tanto, pero igual me alegro mucho tu review y espero que este capi te guste ^^.<p>

Sabes ingles?, te gustaría ser mi profesora? Jajaja la verdad ese idioma no me entra ni a palos y mira que le hecho ganas para aprenderlo T.T

Any-chan15

Tranki tu mensaje no fue largo, mas al contrario me gusto mucho la atención que pusiste en leerlo, se que es muy corto los capítulos e intentare hacerlos mas largos, aun que no prometo nada jeje. Bueno espero k me dejes otro SUPER comentario en este capi. ^^ ja ne

GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ^^

ACLARACIONES

Los personajes de Bleach **no** me pertenece son de la exclusividad de **TITE KUBO SAM**A solo la historia es de mi.

**Capitulo anterior**.

_Pero…..me conformare con ser el sol que te calienta. El escudo contra las espadas y las balas, no importa si te veo a la distancia, no importa si solo recojo las migajas que el otro deja no importa nada, pues así yo soy feliz, tu felicidad será la mía, ahora y siempre. No me importa si no me caso contigo Para saber que siempre serás mía, pues volverás conmigo._

_Y ante tal pensamiento sonrió de su decisión, el se quedaría con ella a cuidarla como su sombra hasta que ambos mueran y sean libres de regresar al mundo donde se conocieron y fueron felices, pues después de todo él había nacido para ella y ella para él, porque ni la muerte los separará, almas enamoradas por ser inexplicablemente iguales._

Capitulo 4

¿Y ahora qué?

Se dirigieron con dirección sur oeste del seretei, llegando por fin a lo que era la mansión donde habitaba Rukia con su esposo, era tan grande y bien estructurada como la nación Kuchiki, pero no llegaron a entrar a la casa le condujo por un amplio camino hacia una colina, donde siguieron un sendero el cual los llevo a un prado amplio, con una infinidad de flores casi en el centro había un manantial de aguas termales, el cual estaba bordeado por piedras grandes dándole privacidad al lugar.

Es muy bonito aquí – por fin hablo el joven de cabellera naranja

Ya lo conocías, aun que no a la perfección – respondió la menuda mujer con la misma voz fría de antes

No lo recuerdo – se sincero Ichigo

Es normal…. – su vos se fue tornando nostálgica – después de todo ya hace mucho que lo viste y no prestaste mucha atención, según lo que me dijo Kon –

Ese peluche pervertido – le hablo sonriendo al recordar al león de felpa

Aun no cambia, estuviste aquí cuando viniste a rescatarme de Homura y Shizuku – y al ver que fruncía el ceño aclaro mejor - los hermanos que me quitaron la memoria, en ese momento estuviste aquí solo que no viste nada al estar intentando hacerme recordar de ti – (n/a. para entender esta parte deben de ver la tercera película la más bonita^^)

Ya lo recuerdo, me diste una buena pelea – le dijo dedicándole una cálida sonrisa

Y tú me clavaste tu espada – le recordó

Fue una necesidad, no me recordabas –

No importa al final funciono –

Si, por que me recordaste y eso me hiso mucho bien – acepto lo bien que se había sentido ser recordado por la mujer que amaba - y después de ello vino la pelea con Aizen y al final ya no pude verte mas – recordó nostálgico la vez que se habían despedido, no había habido palabras de cariño ni declaraciones de amor, pues en ese momento se le iba el alma al darse cuenta que la amaba más que a nada y no había manera de retenerla junto a el

Perdiste tus poderes y eso me recuerda… ¿de cómo estás aquí? No me digas que mo…mori… – sus hermosos ojos se abrieron de la impresión al creer que sabia del como estaba ahí, pero…. no podía ser posible, el era Kurosaki Ichigo, el chico que había dicho miles de veces que solo quería una vida tranquila sin complicaciones, el chico terco y despreocupado, no podía, el era fuerte muy fuerte no podía y no debía de morir, después de todo era el Hombre que había derrotado a Aisén, ¿Cómo sería el mundo humano sin él?, no podía imaginarse un mundo real sin la existencia de Kurosaki Ichigo

Rukia, Rukia – la llamaba desesperado al ver como en su rostro el terror se había apoderado y de sus orbes violáceos empezaban a descender unas lagrimas impías, cuando por fin sus miradas se conectaron pudo leer en sus ojos la desesperación que sentía y vio como sus manos se presionaban en donde estaba su corazón – que te pasa Rukia, responde – suplico desesperado por verla en tal estado

No puedes, no debes – dijo ablando bajito y su voz sonaba dolorido – tú no puedes estar mu… mue…muerto – al final dijo las palabras en un susurro casi imperceptible

¿Eso era lo que le preocupaba?, ¿que el este muerto?, se relajo al entender su reacción y su miedo, aun que en la situación que se encontraba ahora, era peor incluso que la muerte, pues verla y no tenerla era una condena eterna, a la cual la muerte no le llegaba no por asomo al dolor que sentía por no poseer a la mujer que amaba tan desesperadamente y no podía decirlo, relajo un poco sus facciones y acaricio sus cabellos negros con mucho cuidado, para luego descender su mano hacia su rostro y limpiar sus lagrimas que se le escapaban y el sabia, que ella ni se había dado cuenta de que lloraba, paso un dedo delineando el contorno de sus labios, esos labios a los cuales había querido besar desde siempre, besarla con pasión y frenesí. De pronto cayó en cuenta que sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros, pues sin darse cuenta se había acercado a ella con la necesidad de besarla, su vista viajo a los ojos de ella para ver como era su reacción pero ella lo miraba con la misma intensidad, que sus ojos café miel la miraban a ella, siempre desde que se conocieron con solo mirarse sabían lo que el otro pensaba, sentía o necesitaban, y ahora ellos necesitaban su cercanía, pero el sabia el hecho de que no podía besarla, acariciarla, solo debía amarla a la distancia, aun que ese conocimiento no impidió que en un arrebato de desesperación la abrase fuertemente, pegándola a su cuerpo como queriéndose fundir con ella

Tonta – le susurro al oído – no morí, recuerda que te lo prometí y yo no rompo mis promesas – le decía, mientras que sus manos aflojaban su agarre, solo para que ella se aleje centímetros de su cuerpo y así contemplar su perfecto rostro

¿Y entonces como es que estas aquí? – inquirió demandante la morena

Busque la forma de regresar a ti – respondió simple

¿la forma de regresar a mi? – pregunto confusa por su respuesta, y como siempre pasaba con el ya empezaba a molestarse, ¿es que acaso ese idiota no podía explicarse mejor?, ¿se había contagiado de sado el hecho de contar una gran historia en una sola frase? – explícate – ordeno

Me encontré con unos tipos que tenían un poder espiritual igual al de Chad, quienes junto con él, me entrenaron para que recupere mis poderes – le explico con calma, pues ya veía venir una buena bronca sino contaba todo

Y con qué razón te vinieron a entrenar, ¿Cuál era su objetivo? Y….y porque ¿por qué tu aceptaste el entrenamiento si no querías una vida complicada? – pedía explicaciones las cosas que no entendía, pues esos ´´tipos`` seguro tenían una meta a cumplir dándole sus poderes a Ichigo

Sus razones exactas no lo sé – admitió pues nunca se había preguntado, su único motivo para recuperar sus poderes era para volver a verle a ella y luego nada mas importaba – nunca pregunte bien, seguro ahora Ryruka está haciendo un berrinche porque me fui sin decir nada – y sonrió al imaginarse como esa engreída muchacha de cabellera roja estaría de molesta al ver que se había escapado y dejándola plantada en su ´´cita``

¿Ryruka?, seguramente sería una de sus novias, pues ella había visto que en el tiempo que se quedo después de que el perdiera sus poderes que solía salir con muchas chicas a quienes las besaba y le decía cosas muy dulces, cosas que nunca se las dijo a ella, ni nunca se las diría, pero no había sido esa la razón exacta de que acepte el matrimonio, aun que si había pesado mucho en la balanza, en el momento de hacer medidas. Aun en contra de su voluntad término alejándose del cuerpo fornido de Ichigo, quien intento sostenerla sin mucho éxito, se quedaron callados por varios minutos analizándose el uno al otro, tanteando el terreno a pisar.

No me invitaste a tu matrimonio – le comento el peli naranja, a lo que la chica solo lo miro sorprendida

No podías estar aquí de todos modos – respondió un tanto agria

Pero igual hubiera sido bueno que me digieras que te casabas, así por lo menos te hubiese felicitado –

No creí que te importara tanto – dijo sinceramente pues de verdad creía que las cosas que le pasaban a ella no tendría mucha importancia para el – además no tenia como decirte, fue algo inesperado – se limito a decir

Pero los demás sí que estuvieron – le hablo resentido al saberse excluido - ¿por qué aceptaste casarte? – y al fin soltó lo que de verdad quería saber, pues ese era el meollo de todo ese asunto, tenía que enterarse el motivo para casarse tan deprisa, cuando en un principio se había negado al maldito matrimonio que le ataba a otro hombre, convirtiéndola en algo prohibido para el

Era una orden del clan Kuchiki y yo no podía permitirme negar eso, después de todo ellos me acogieron y me dieron su nombre – sabia que sus palabras eran escusas inútiles y escasas de razones coherentes, pero no podía decirle nada a él pues seguro que se terminaría burlando de ella

Creí … - susurro bajito solo para que ella lo escuche – que me esperarías, que esperarías al día en que yo por fin este de vuelta contigo – eran las palabras mas honestas y a la vez mas difíciles que había dicho nunca

No creo que pudiera esperar dos años más para casarme, ¿sabes? – le respondió un poco desinflada, pues su corazón había interpretado mal sus palabras y era mejor salir por la tangente y no mostrar el sonrojo que quería formarse en sus pómulos

Se nota que te morías por casarte – le espeto al escuchar su respuesta

Algo así, pero aun no me has dicho que es lo que esos tipos querían de ti, no te creo eso de que no te enteraste – le miro dudosa

Ya te dije tenía otros objetivos y metas en mi mente –

Hummmmm….. – fue el monosílabo de duda que se le escapo de sus labios

No me crees – no pregunto, eso era una aseveración - y no entiendo porque –

Lo siento – respondió calmada y sincera – es solo que….. - ´´que muero de rabia por la tonta que mencionaste`` pensó molesta y celosa, se dio cuenta que a pesar del tiempo la intensidad de sus celos no había disminuido en nada, si no es que había aumentado peor

Que….. – apremio al saber lo que ella quería decir, pero se negaba a decirlo – habla – exigió

Es solo que ahora me he vuelto más paranoica – aseguro

Y eso porque –

Al casarme Salí por completo del servicio de shinigami, Tahewa antevino por mi y le pidió a Yamamoto taicho que se me permita seguir en el servicio, pero este se negó, alego que al ser la mujer… – esa palabra llamo mucho la atención del chico, una cosa era esposa y otra muy diferente ´´mujer`` pues sabía lo mucho que abarcaba eso

Mujer… - repitió – ya es su mujer, entonces – hablo al aire - ¿desde cuándo? – inquirió

Desde hace dos años – respondió confundida al escuchar su pregunta, ella había creído que el ya sabía desde hace cuanto se había casado – nadie te dijo cuando me case, por lo visto – comento

Me lo comunicaron –

Y entonces por qué preguntas desde cuando soy su mujer – le gruño

Solo creí que…. – callo

Qué, que - ahora ella era la que pedía que el continúe

Nada, en realidad una tontería – la convicción en sus palabras eran tan tangibles que la chica no dudo – sigue contándome más de tu vida – sabia que eso lo mataría, que sería una herida profunda, el cual lo llevaría a revolcarse de dolor por mucho tiempo, pero no importaba, el aun quería saber de ella

No hay mucho que contra la verdad… - murmuro; ¿Qué quería que le cuente?, ¿que se había casado resentida hacia él y el mundo?, ¿Qué a pesar de dos años de matrimonio, su marido nunca la había tocado pues este también amaba a otra mujer, con la cual tenía relaciones intimas y ella fingía no saber nada?, o tal vez ¿Qué cada noche que dormía en la cama junto al que se decía su marido, soñaba y fantaseaba que el hombre a su lado en realidad era él y no Tahewa, y que cuando ese hombre la besaba para aparentar, ella quería que se le condenara a muerte?, ¿acaso quería saber, que una y mil noches había llorado su ausencia y desamor, que una y miles de veces había preferido ser ejecutada con la doble hoja y así no pasar por todo eso?

Que hiciste en estos dos años, ¿eres feliz? – pregunto después de todo si ella era feliz, el también sería feliz

A los dos días que me case, me prohibieron regresar a mi escuadrón y desde ahí tengo a Sode no Shirayuki guardada y me la paso los días encerrada en el palacio, teniendo que hacer las oraciones para los dioses – la vio estirar sus labios con una sonrisa cargada de ironía – que gracioso os humanos a nosotros nos dicen dioses de la muerte y nosotros los supuestos ´´dioses`` tenemos que también rendirles tributo – comento lo que desde hacía mucho tenía guardado dentro de su ser – en el palacio mi reiatsu mantiene puro a la llave del rey – conto (n/a. ver la segunda película ´´THE DIAMON DUST REBELLION`` para ver cómo es esto) – y esto es hasta que llegue el verdadero heredero o algo así me dijeron – conto sin mucho interés, tratando de solo contar lo menos relevante y no el dlor que había supuesto su separación.

Ya veo y que mas haces –

Pues solo aburrirme, no tengo mucho que hacer, pues tengo mucho tiempo libre y me dedico a hacer el vago, dibujo, escribo, leo los edictos antiguos –

No parece ser muy interesante tu vida de casada –

Es de lo más aburrida – aseguro – al menos mucho menos interesante que la tuya –

No hay nada que contar, termine el instituto con buenas notas y me matricule en la universidad para estudiar medicina, pero no iré ya que me quedare aquí siempre, y me concentre por completo a mi entrenamiento –

Parece que desde que nos alejamos nuestras vidas se volvieron aburridas – le hablo sonriéndole con ganas la pelinegra

Si, tenemos que hacer algo para cambiar ese hecho –

Bueno ahora que estamos juntos arreglaremos ese hecho –

Y debe ser pronto, no creo soportar mucho tiempo la vida sin hollows – le dedico una sonrisa tierna, y sus ojos se le llenaron con una dulzura infinita dirigida a la diminuta shinigami

Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, Rukia se dejo envolver por el calor y la ternura de su mirar, devolviéndole la mirada con la misma intensidad, y sus cuerpos y rostros atraídos como imanes de polos diferentes se acercaron poco a poco mientras sus labios se buscaban con ansias para conseguir por fin el beso soñado y deseado desde hace tantos años.

Rukia….. – susurro su nombre con anhelo y por fin la distancia fue casi nula, solo unas milésimas de distancia

Kurosaki – la fría voz de Byakuya kuchiki interrumpió el momento haciendo que los jóvenes se alejen abruptamente, mientras Ichigo enfrentaba a la dura mirada del hermano de la mujer que amaba, ella escondía su rostro por el intenso sonrojo que le había sacado la cercanía de Ichigo

Byakuya – le saludo con su voz desinteresa que sacaba de quicio al noble

Aun eres el niño irrespetuoso que conocí – la voz, indiferencia y frialdad no habían abandonado de los hábitos del capitán del sexto escuadrón – no creí lo que me habían dicho, creí que era un chiste de mal gusto cuando escuche que Kurosaki Ichigo había regresado y nada más que a cuidar de MI hermana que está CASADA –

Es cierto, no soy un chiste – sonrió altanero

No quiero que te quedes – aseguro – vete y deja las cosas como han estado hasta ahora – ordeno firme

Nii sama – la voz temblorosa y afligida de Rukia, hizo que los dos hombres la miren

Byakuya no aguantaba ver la cara de dolor que tenía su hermana, detestaba y hasta casi odiaba a Ichigo, por ser el causante de dejarla sola ¿no había hecho gran escándalo para rescatarla?, ¿no había sido él quien se había enfrentado a todos los escuadrones por ella?, ¿acaso no era ese niño que le había gritado, a ella que desde ese momento no tomaría en cuenta su opinión y se la llevaría con él?, el mismo que en su momento le había gritado que ella le pertenecía y no dejaría que se la arrebate. Si, definitivamente, el, era ese Kurosaki Ichigo que había dejado a su hermana, a su orgullo, enzarzada en un matrimonio sin sentido con alguien a quien no amaba y darle la vida desdichada que ahora llevaba, ese Kurosaki Ichigo a quien deseaba matar más que a nadie, pero que tampoco podía hacerlo pues su hermana, la luz de sus ojos lo amaba y el bien lo sabía, y nada que le lastime a ella seria capaz de hacer.

Byakuya, no me iré –

Lo harás, no traerás mas problemas –

No lo haré, ya erre al dejarla ir –

Y pretendes arreglar ese error, haciendo otro –

No haré nada que la perjudique, las cosas marcharan su curso normal –

Hablan de ese asunto como si ella no estuviera ahí, dejándola de lado de esa charla tan importante en donde ella también era la interesada, mas aun que intentara de entender no podía, su mente se hallaba casi en blanco, solo la orden de su hermano estaba rondando en su cabeza, haciendo competencia con el dolor inmenso que sentía al imaginarse nuevamente separada de él, apenas unos minutos con él y ya estaba más que acostumbrada a su presencia, tan natural que era como si estuviera desde siempre y nunca se hubieran alejado.

Nii sama, no puede, no debe – hablo – no quiero que se vaya – suplico, miro a su hermano con una intensidad deslumbradora, haciendo que el cuerpo de Ichigo rápidamente se acercara a ella y se interponga en su mirar, pues no soportaba el hecho que mire a otro hombre, aun sea su hermano.

Entonces lo comprendió, no sería capaz de aguantar que la mujer que amaba este en la presencia de otro hombre y por vez primera comprendiera el tremendo embrollo que se había causado y que tendría que armarse de valor. Sus brazos cobraron vida y se amoldo en la estrecha pintura de la morena y así la pego a su cuerpo con fuerza, logrando sacar de sus cacillas al capitán frio y orgulloso

Suéltala Kurosaki –le gruño preparado para darle casa si no dejaba a su hermana

No - Aflojo un poco su agarre pero no la alejo de su cuerpo – es a quien debo de proteger y lo haré con gusto aun así tenga que dejarme mi vida en ello –

La dañaras –

No lo haré, cuidare de ella a cada segundo y no la lastimare por nada –

Solo espero que no hagas nada estúpido – pidió a sabiendas que el amor que sentían un día llegaría a tal ves destruirlos y como su hermana iba en ese paquete de líos, el también ya estaba envuelto, tendría que esperar para darle solución al lio que empezaba a armar Ichigo

La cuidare, y dejare las cosas tal cual están –

Eso espero, solo no digas nada de lo que debiste decir antes por su bien – en su voz incluyo un rastro de amenaza y mucha cautela, indicándole con eso que algo o alguien le aria daño a su Rukia si el cometía impertinencias

Tranquilo –

Así estaba antes de que aparezcas de nuevo –

Supongo que altere a barios de por aquí – si una palabra de despedida se alejo de ellos, no sin antes acariciar levemente la cabeza de su hermana que estaba abrazada al cuerpo de Ichigo sin siquiera ser consciente de ello

Cuídala – amenazo unos pasos más lejos

Nii sama gracias – le susurro Rukia y sin ser vistos por nadie sonrió al ver a su hermana más o menos contenta, pues al fin tenia al fruto de su tristeza a su lado

Rukia que aremos ahora – hablo queirendo cambiar la platica

No hay mucho que hacer –

Piensa en algo –

Vayamos al centro del bosque y entrenamos un poco sin que nos vean ¿de acuerdo? – pregunto, en su tono de voz había un toque de travesura e ingenuidad, Ichigo se percato de lo feliz que le tenía el hecho de saltarse una regla

De acuerdo, pero antes a comer, que te rugen las tripas – le acuso y sonrió al ver el sonrojo causado por su comentario

De acuerdo – acepto a regañadientes

Por lo visto no te alimentan bien, estas más delgada de lo normal –

No es cierto – aseguro – aun sigo como antes –

Todo casi igual – le contesto luego de haberla evaluado por unos segundos en silencio

Si estaba como cuando la conoció, no envejecía ni nada, era delgada con un cuerpo perfecto para el y un rostro hermoso, con el mismo carácter bipolar que solía tener con él, pero si había algo que había cambiado y ese era lo más importante de todo el cambio, ella ya no podía ser de él desde ningún punto de vista, ella simplemente seria un tesoro prohibido.

Empero el Kurosaki Ichigo tenía una parte de humano, y como todo humano deseaba casi con desespero tener lo prohibido, lo intocable. Pues los amores prohibidos eran más intensos, más impactantes que con una sola mirada, una sola palabra o la más leve caricia se multiplicaba por cien mil para lograr tambalear el mundo interior, más que uno que era aceptado por todos.

No le importo la aprobación de Rukia cuando la tomo de la mano y la entrelazo con sus dedos y caminaron en dirección desconocida, disfrutando de su compañía como antes. ¿ahora qué?, ¿ahora qué pasaría?, cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a tener la suficiente calma para verla en brazos de otro que no era él, que aria ahora que solo se tenía que limitarse a desearla de lejos y no poder tocarla no decirle el inmenso amor que albergaba en su corazón por ella.

**/==============/**

**Porque calle cuando debí gritar y grite cuando debí callar**

**/=============/**

Y lo sé, esta corto, pero por más que lo intento este fic siempre me sale así chiquito, pero lo hago lo mejor que puedo y se deleiten con esta historia ^^. ¿Qué les pareció?, espero que este de su agrado y también espero MUCHOS reviews, con sus comentarios.

DOMO ARIGATO GOSAIMAZU por leer.

Atte.

gaiaspink


	4. NOTA

Hola a tods mis lectors, este comunicado que les dejo es de verdad para mi una pena.

Por razones de salud de mis papas me vi **auto obligada** a viajar al extranjero, dejando en mi pais, cuidad y casa TODO lo minimo k yo amaba (mi BB osea mi PC), y con ello la libertad de poder escribir mis fic y brindarles un poco de sano entreniento.

Estimamos que deberia de estar como MUCHO, o sea lo k yo podre tolerar es 6 meses (aunk es una semana recien y siento k me muero ya) y luego regreso a mi ciudad natal y mis cosas, aun que yo tengo la esperanza de que sea menos el tiempo pues mi madre me dice que ella quiere regresar por inicios de julio una ves se ponga mejor de la operación k tendra.

Les prometo que en cuanto regrese actualizare macibamente los fics cada uno k tengo ya que por ahora lo estoy poniendo en cuaderno todas las ideas que tengo, incluso un nuevo fic que se me ocurrio y otro que tenia ya mente desde hace algun tiempo solo que no teia como darle el inicio a todo el trama.

Ok, ok, ya me estoy adelantando….. ONEGAI SHIMAZU tengame paciencia y no se olviden de mi por perderme todo este tiempo, la verdad el escribir para mi es uno de los pocos entretenimietnos k mas disfruto y sus reviews cada uno de ellos son preciados para mi, sus comentarios y las criticas que me hacen me han hecho creser como persona y escritora siempre, por eso les agradesco y les pido que me aguanten esto y SUPLIQUEN PARA K REGRESE YA NOMAS A MI VIDA COTINIADA.

No les prometo epro si el tiempo me da y asi tambien las fuerzas y demas cosas que necesito para subir conti de algun fic yo lo subo pero no les prometo nada ^^

De verdad NO AGUANTO ESTO ME QUIERO IR YA NOMAS DE DONDE ESTOY ES UN INFIERNO T.T AYUDENMEEEEE…., ok, ok, me desaogue jeje.

Sin mas les deseo lo mejor y me despido

Atte.

Gaispink

P.D. ALAS ROTAS tendra actualizacion me salio un capi mas en mis hojas pro talvez si lo trancribo sea mas conforme llegue la inspiracion asi k tal ves suba, pero por el momento es un cap mas y finite, solo esperen k regrese


End file.
